Rebirth
by lucidreams
Summary: AU. This story takes place after Ginger Snaps and in it Ginger survives only to find herself in a burning house along with Sam.
1. Awakening

**Title:** Rebirth - Part 1.

**Author: **lucidreams

**Fandom: **Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Ginger mostly. Mentions Sam and Brigitte

**Prompt:** 007. Awakening.

**Rating:** R for language

**Author's Notes:** Takes place after Ginger Snaps; AU, this story does not follow the cannon storyline.

Food. That was all Brigitte was now. Blood and bone wrapped up in tasty flesh, flesh which the beast once known as Ginger Fitzgerald longed to taste. If there was any part of the girl still left within that mind that could recognize Brigitte and realize what she was about to do, she would have stopped now but it was too late. Ginger had faded into the background, replaced by a vicious beast who didn't care about the screaming brunette across from her, the one who pleaded for her sister. _Scream, scream. More exciting that way_, a gravelly voice that was the opposite of Ginger's echoed in the mind. The beast gathered it's strength and got ready to end this chase as it lunged at Brigitte. A flash of silver registered in the creature's mind but it was a image pushed away and ignored. The prey was weak, scared. It couldn't fight, it wouldn't, too busy screaming for it's sister the beast figured.

Wrong.

Pain seeped up the creature's chest, sweeping up from the knife embedded in her chest, cutting close to her heart. The shock of pain frightened off the monster enough to let Ginger come to the surface of the mind. The body may have been a wolf but it was Ginger who stared out of those eyes, who looked down into Brigitte's hazel eyes. A colour her own eyes use to be.

_Brigitte...Brigitte, what have you done? What have you done to __**me**_

Darkness crept around the edges of her mind, pulling Ginger down into nothingness. Panic swept over her. _No, no..NO! I don't want to...I'm not ready...please! _Ginger was never a girl who begged for anything but on that night, at that moment, she would have said or done anything to stop the darkness from taking her.

Her breath stopped, her heart followed.

Silence.

It didn't last. Nothing really lasts and Ginger would later blame the smoke for waking her up again and silently wish that it hadn't. She started coughing, wheezing and tried to raise her wounded body off the floor. God, everything hurt but nothing was like the pain in her chest. Sharp and burning, Ginger could feel something pushing against her ribs. Something hard and sticky Ginger realized when she reached for it, her hand grasping the wooden handle of a knife. _What...wait. _Her mind was cloudy and nothing was making sense. Ginger knew she shouldn't have been able to grab anything with her hand but didn't know why she thought this was impossible. _My knife, _she barely registered. Why was her knife in her chest? How did it get there?

_What the fuck is with all this goddamn smoke?_ A panicked voice screamed from the inside of Ginger's head. _Haul the knife out stupid. Get off the floor and get out you fucking idiot. _Ginger listened to the voice, not knowing what else to do but she silently wondered whether she should crawl or not. Wasn't it better to crawl during a fire?

**Fire?!**

Ginger sat up quickly which was stupid since it hurt but she was more awake now. She grabbed the knife and pulled and screamed. "Motherfucker!" Her breath came out in ragged pants, blood running down her naked chest. Her body was no longer that of a monster but now the same body she had for the last year. It was impossible or so Ginger thought but with everything going on right now, her sense filled with pain, smoke and blood, she couldn't dwell on it. The impossible had already happened when she had turned into the freakin' she-beast in the back of Sam's van. How could changing back being any less possible?

She struggled to get up, slip and fell on the blood with a thud. Tears came to her eyes and Ginger felt utterly helpless. It was too painful. It was too much. She couldn't do this. Wouldn't it be better to just lay down again? Let the smoke fill her lungs and choke the last bit of life out of her young body? She always said 'out by sixteen'...

_**NO!**_

The scream ripped through her mind and even voiced itself out of her body in a whispered "No". Give up? Give up? Fuck that. Fuck death. All of her thoughts about death, dying and suicide went out the window now that the threat was real. She didn't want to die, she never had. Dying now seemed like letting the others win, letting people like Pam and Jason live while Ginger died. Well, there was no way Ginger was about to let her mother win anything. _And what about Brigitte? You promised to go together. If you cop out on her now..._ There was something about the thought of Brigitte that bothered Ginger, something Brigitte and the knife but Ginger couldn't remember.

_It doesn't matter. Worry about Brigitte later. You're in trouble now._

Ginger agreed. She forced herself up for the third time and stumbled into a crawling position, struggling as she made her way out of the bedroom and up the stairs. A few things crossed her mind at that moment, like why was she naked? Why was she bleeding? Where was Brigitte? And why the fuck was the house on fire? She didn't worry about the answers however, that would come later. All that mattered was getting out of the house.

Still, she hadn't expected to see Sam once she got up the stairs.

--TO BE CONTINUED--


	2. Out of the fire

**Title:** Out of the fire...

**Author:**

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Ginger and Sam.

**Rating: **PG+13 for swearing.

**Synopsis:** Takes place after Ginger Snaps; AU, this story does not follow the cannon storyline. Continues on with what happened to Ginger and Sam after the movie.

**Prompt:** 013 - Flame

_Sam?_

What was Sam doing at the Fitzgerald house? And how had he gotten those wounds? These were questions Ginger would have asked if he'd been awake. The slender redhead painfully crouched down near him, every part of her body feeling sore, particularly her chest. _He's alive, _she determined but that seemed wrong. There was something about Sam's state that was bothering Ginger with feelings of that she _should _remember how this had happened. Minutes were passing by as she sat there mutely staring at the blood-stained boy, watching the rise and fall of his chest. Watching the smoke drift by his face...

_Smoke ! _Ginger started, falling back as she remembered the smoke and why she had to get out of the house. Brilliant orange flames peeked out of the kitchen casting a flickering light to the hallway. _Beautiful,_Ginger's scattered mind noted before she finally acted. Grabbing Sam's body, her hazel hued eyes scanned for escape. The door to the garage, escape her mind realized. _Why the fuck does he have to be so heavy?!_ another part of Ginger's mind demanded as she hauled the young man roughly to the garage door. She should have just left him, Ginger would have had no trouble doing so earlier but now...now he was the only person around her. Where was Brigitte? Where was her sister who swore never to leave her side?

_How the fuck did the house catch on fire?_

_How do you __**think**__ it caught on fire?, _a smug, gravelly voice asked Ginger silently. _How do fires normally start, Ginger?_ The young red-head shuddered at the sound of that alien, beastly voice in her mind. Just because she was no longer in werewolf, it didn't mean the beast went away she suddenly realized.

_Get out of my mind!, _Ginger howled silently as she dragged Sam's body into the garage.

_He's dead. You should leave him_, the beast replied, ignoring her command. Sam coughed and then groaned. _Well, he's almost dead, _the beast corrected. Ginger ignored the offered advice and checked Sam. He was barely awake now, groaning and trying to talk. "Not now Sam", Ginger snarled when he tried to say her name. The next he tried to do was point. "What?" she snapped at him before realizing what Sam was pointing to.

His van. Their escape. "Thank God!", Ginger breathed as the pair lurched towards the van when Ginger awkwardly opened and shoved Sam through the passenger door. Ignoring her own blood covered nakedness, Ginger climbed into the driver seat. "You better have left the keys Sam", she growled hoarsely but was relieved to see the keys dangling in the ignition. The van roared to life as she turned the keys but that was the easy part as Ginger took the wheel and didn't have a clue what to do next. Thanks to Pam's over-bearing mothering, Ginger had never learned to drive.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Goddamn you Pam", she yelled in a raspy voice, beating her hands on the wheel in frustration.

"Put..your...foot..on..the break", Sam wheezed. She stared at him for a moment, amazed he could talk. "The...big..pedal...on the floor", Sam continued sarcastically, pointing when she didn't move. She glared at him but for once, did as she was told as Sam guided her in how to drive. It was almost funny, the fact that _this _was how she learned how to drive. Maybe she would even laugh about it years later, if she had them, but right now Ginger's nerves were shot.

"We have to get out of here", Ginger said to Sam, to herself. "We have to find Brigitte".

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Route 10

"Screw Brigitte, I need to get to a hospital", Sam rasped as he watched Ginger drive the car. Severely wounded as he was, Sam was amazed that he could even talk right now. Of course, what was more amazing was Ginger because the last time he saw her the red head had been running around on al fours. _And biting my throat_, he silently added as his mind began to clear. He wouldn't mention that now though since Ginger seemed pretty confused and distracted by trying to drive his van. Hell, he was pretty confused himself. How was he still alive? Where was Brigitte? And--

"Where are you going?" Ginger glared at him.

"To find Brigitte", was her simple response.

"You..know where she went?" Sam asked before he started coughing up blood. Ginger's eyes returned briefly to the road before she glared at him again.

"No, but...but we need to get out of here. We can't drive to a fucking hospital right now Sam. Or ever. Haven't you figured it out yet? You don't need a hospital".

Sam stared at Ginger blankly, not even noticing her nudity as he might of in a different situation, but just stared at her as he tried to put together the facts in his mind. _I__was bitten, Ginger bit me and...and tried to kill me but...but I'm not dead. If anything, I think I'm getting better but that's impossible unless--_

"You bitch".

Ginger's head snapped toward him. "What did you say?"

"You goddamn bitch! I'm like you, aren't I? Jesus christ", Sam's body shook with a mixture of fear and rage. He wanted to pound his hands on the dashboard like Ginger had done earlier but he was far too weak. "You...you", words escaped him.

"Hey, it's not like I'm happy about this either Sam!" She screeched back at him. "It's not like I had a fucking choice! If you didn't want to get bitten then you should have stayed the hell away from my sister!" As Ginger screamed at Sam, she kept her eyes on him the whole time which unfortunately meant she wasn't paying attention to the road. The sound of a blaring horn grabbed Ginger's attention once more as the red head saw lights out of the corner of her eye. _Car!_ her mind screamed. _You're on the wrong side of the road!_

Ginger jerked the car back to the right. "Shit, shit, shit! See what you made me do?!" She yelled at Sam as the opposite car whizzed past them. "Will you just shut up and let me drive?"

"Where are you driving to?" Sam repeated the earlier question. Ginger kept her eyes on the road this time as she looked helplessly out the window. Where was there to go? Luckily Sam had a suggestion.

"I know where we can go. There's a motel outside of town, I sell the manager weed regularly and he let's me--" Sam was about to say 'bring girls out there' but stopped himself. "He let's me crash there sometimes. Take Route 10 when you come to the end of this street".


End file.
